Stay Away......
Chapter 1 There was a young Japanese guard sitting alone near one of the entrances of the camp, he was at least 18, it was in 1943, he was sitting alone with his pet fox, Maria. "Maria-chan, look at the POWs...." Ichiro said. Ichiro Tachimi was an 18-year old POW camp guard, unlike others, he was very passive and wanted to be left alone, sometimes to cry, sometimes to smell flowers, but, he was very dangerous, as startling him lead to a severe beating that involved bamboo and shin gunto. One of the guards went up to him " (Ichiro-kun? Are you okay?)" One of the guards asked him " (Yes, Alone please)" he replied back " (Okay)" He said, leaving the young teen with the fox "I miss my parents, I hope they can let me see them...." He said to the baby fox, who barked playfully "I love you too." He said POWs were coming out, he heard one of the sergeants make a speech to POWs, then a few hours later, labour started, He put his fox in the care of one of his superiors, and sat alone and cried on how much he misses his parents " (Don't disturb him)" The sergeant warned the other soldiers " (Sir, yes, sir!)" They said. His sobbing was slightly heard by POWs who were in labour, sergeants used Ichiro's telltale sobs in their favor where he would attack the POW that startled him, and the guards would smile at the brutal attack After the labour, POWs were tortured An 18-year old POW, Mikey Kimmings, was forced to carry water outside the camp to inside, and he accidentally tipped water on Ichiro, who's sobs erupted into screams, then he attacked Mikey with a bamboo stick and sometimes, a shin gunto, another POW came up behind him and he accidentally hit him with a bamboo stick, knocking him unconscious, and after beating Mikey, he noticed blood on his shoe, and he ran off crying " (You're awesome! Let's do that again!)" One of the guards said as Ichiro ran off, wailing, Then the crying came to a halt, then Ichiro was seen, plucking flowers, and sniffing them "Ugh....." He said, getting up " (YOU, GET BACK TO WORK!)" The guard says "Yes sir......" He said weakly. The guard noticed Ichiro had taken off his soaking coat and shirt, he saw a marking on his arm that was similar to Mikey’s arm on the same place. ” (Ichiro, explain the marking and the nickname you give him and the nickname he gives you)” The guard said to him. Ichiro gulped, then spoke ”Hermit’s family had pagan origins, It was a tradition in his family to use tarot cards as symbolism, I have the Roman numeral for five on my arm, he has the Roman numerals for nine, This places me as the Hierophant and him as the Hermit.” He said. Mikey stopped what he was doing, then walked over. ”So, you still have the marking on your arm, does your family still have it?” He asked. ”Yes.” He said. Mikey then went back to what he was doing. ” (What the hell was that all about, do those two know eachother?!)” The fellow guard spoke. Chapter 2: I saw the Hermit. Ichiro was taken out of the camp to recover at home, He had fallen ill and fainted. ”Mom....I saw the Hermit today.” He said. Ichiro stopped crying long ago, his ill health was starting to take it’s toll, He was so thin he resembled a POW. ”Mikey-kun?” Sachiko said. Sachiko had a much better relationship with him. ”So, He’s fighting against Japan...” Aiko said. ”We call eachother Hierophant and Hermit.” Ichiro said.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86